Dulce, truco¿Amor o vampiros?
by Nikol-Lion'Lamb
Summary: Hay misterios y amores que por increíble que parezca...Halloween a resuelto ¿O no? Una Bella "deprimida" irá a la mejor fiesta, organizada por la mejor familia...y quizás encuentre el amor...¿O es que siempre estuvo ahí y no lo quiso ver? Mmm O... tal vez sea su "apetecible " disfraz ;D quién sabe/...Primer OS. Primer Lemmon : EdxBell...


_**Stephenie Meyer me rentó a Edward y Bella, y al resto de los personajes...así que por hoy tengo el poder xD Muahahaha. La trama es una locura de mi cabeza...**_

* * *

_**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es mi primer OS y mi primer Lemmon :$ Así que sería muuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz de que le den una oportunidad y me digan que piensan :) me ayudaría mucho...**_

_**No las entretengo más...:D**_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Como cada 31 de octubre, día de las brujas o Halloween, como quieran llamarlo, mis "queridísimas" Jessica Standley y Lauren Malory-las más zorras del instituto- harían una fiesta en la casa de alguno de esos calientes imbéciles con los que ellas se revolcaban y ellos hacían lo que ellas decían o querían.

En fin, una estúpida fiesta de disfraces a la cual mis 3 mejores amigas técnicamente me arrastrarían diciendo que esa noche era prometedora, que sería única y especial. Ja. Como si Alice pudiera ver el futuro, ella decía y ellas creían. Bueno aunque la mayoría -por no decir todas- de veces ella acertaba, no era como para que la creyeran vidente o algo así... ¡Te estás desviando del tema! Oh. Es verdad. Volviendo al tema ellas me llevaban a rastras a la dichosa fiesta, no es que no me gustaran las fiestas, sino que terminé con Alec y se supone que estoy muy mal, deprimida, que me muero y blah blah. Chismes de la gente que yo decidí hacer que piensen son realidad, me he encerrado en casa toda la semana y según mis amigas me comentaban este plan tenía efecto ya que todos murmuraban sobre mí y mi estado, incluso hablaban mal de Alec al haberme dejado para irse con la rubiecita que era su "prima". Me daba un poco de pena por él en eso, pero la que decidió terminar fui yo y es que jamás lo vi como algo más que un buen amigo.

Como sea, yo amaba las fiestas, era lo único que me separaba del montón de nerds-porque yo era una, pero era más o menos lo que podemos decir popular- del pequeño poblado de Forks-Washintong. Y me moría de ganas de asistir pero no quería que la gente se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una farsa mía.

—Vamos, Bella, ya has pasado una semana entera metida aquí. La gente no se dará cuenta de nada –chilló Renesmee poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura y caminando de lado a lado por mi habitación como león enjaulado murmurando un sin fin de cosas ininteligibles. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Lo que yo aún no comprendía era por qué estaba así si de todas maneras me llevarían a la fiesta. Que raras.

—Ness, de todas formas voy a ir, por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya por mí sola, la verdad no las entiendo a veces –dije como por enésima vez en una hora. Era miércoles 31 y por alguna extraña razón habían cancelado las clases de hoy y mañana, otra cosa que añadir al paquete de cosas raras del día de hoy.

—Me voy a dar un baño –murmuré ya cansada de escucharla, cuando me disponía a levantarme de mi cama una ráfaga de cabellos broncíneos me detuvo con una mirada que le helaría hasta los huesos a un vampiro.

—Tú irás, y de buena forma, mostraras una enorme y bella sonrisa a todos y te comportaras como la "Diva" que eres –según algunos. "Diva": Divertida Inteligente Valiosa Amada. Así que para ser una no era cuestión de solo tener una cara bonita...lo que más valía era lo que estaba en la cabeza...emmm...interesante ¿no? Ok. Ok. Me concentro...la cosa es que ella me quería convencer de ir...bien, ella tenía razón, no me iba perder esa fiesta, que por más estúpida que fuera, sería una de las mejores del año.

Oh, si...los Cullen. Se rumoraba que las fiestas a las que ellos asistían eran las mejores y ni hablar de las que ellos hacían…Y esta vez la fiesta sería en su casa.

Lo que yo no entendía es cómo _Seca y Meca _habían convencido a los Cullen para dejar que den la fiesta en su casa ¿Sería que alguno de ellos ya había caído en las garras de esas guarras? Ese sólo pensamientos me revolvió –por alguna razón que no supe explicar – las tripas. Pero ellos no eran como el resto, a ellos jamás se los veían con nadie, y estaba casi segura de que eran tan inteligentes, como aparentaban, como para meterse con un par de chicas como ellas.

—Ness…

—Además sabes bien que serás una de las más solicitadas en aquella fiesta…

—Ness –rodé los ojos.

—Y recuerda que es la fiesta en casa de los Cullen –sonrió picará –, así que es obvio que Edward estará ahí y...

— ¡Renesmee! –me miró asustada –. Iré, iré. ¿Feliz? Ya deja de molestar –bufé –. Iremos, nos divertiremos y les mostraremos a todos nuestra superioridad, blah, blah –dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Y bueno…es que la verdad lo último que Nessie había dicho sí que me había afectado. No es como si estuviera enamorada de Edward Cullen. Más bien diría que me parecía algo atractivo, y una vez cometí el error de mencionárselo a mis amigas. Para mi sorpresa en cuanto dije eso mis amigas chillaron como si les hubiera dicho que encontré al amor de mi vida y me voy a casar… Exageradas. Bueno, el punto es que desde ese día no dejan de molestarme con eso. En realidad me tenían loca con tanto "Edward esto" "Edward aquello"…solo iban a lograr que las golpeara un día de estos. Y lo malo de todo, es que puede que yo sintiera a Edward como un amor platónico o algo por el estilo, pero él jamás ha hecho o dicho algo que me dé a entender que yo le importo de alguna manera.

—Bella, tú verás que esta noche será única, todo pude cambiar y dar un giro inesperado esta noche –dijo de forma misteriosa, haciendo que yo la mirara con una ceja levantada. Últimamente Alice, Rose y Ness han andado muy rara. Antes que pudiera añadir algo, ella se me adelantó –. Vete, vete. Tienes que darte un baño que en breve tenemos que ir a la casa de Alice…

—O sea que tú ya dabas por hecho que yo iría… -la miré incrédula.

Riendo bajito me contestó: — Siempre te convenzo, primita.  
Sip, ella aparte de ser una de mis mejores amigas era mi querida prima. Teníamos la misma edad así que desde muy niñas siempre fuimos las mejores amigas.

Me levanté sin muchas prisas y me estiré antes de encaminarme a la ducha. Una vez en el baño, me desnudé, abrí la llave y deje que el agua caliente deshiciera mis músculos tensos. En realidad aún era temprano, pero Alice quería que veamos una de esas típicas películas de Halloween que pasan en la televisión, por eso nos hacia ir tan temprano a su casa.

Lavé mi cabello con mi querido shampoo de frambuesa y me limpié con el perfumado jabón de espuma olor a rosas. Simplemente mis favoritos. Era día de fiesta ¿no? Así que debía estar fabulosa. Miré que mi cuerpo estuviera totalmente limpio…y depilado. Y sin más dilataciones salí del agua. No podía demorar esto por mucho tiempo, podía asegurarles que si me demoraba más Renesmee era capaz de tumbar la puerta y sacarme de la ducha a rastras.

—Al fin sales, pensé que el monstruo de la ducha te había absorbido –bufé ante el tono sarcástico de mi prima. Todas mis amigas usaban y abusaban excesivamente de las hipérboles.

—Cállate, Ness, y deja que me vista de una vez por todas.

Me vestí con una simple blusa azul de algodón con un pequeña capucha, unos jeans de tubo color negros y mis inseparables e insustituibles _converses_ negras.

—Vamos, Nessie, ya estoy lista –dije entrando en la cocina donde ella estaba comiendo una enorme ¿Banana? Que carajos… ¿De dónde se había sacado una banana y de semejante tamaño? –. Hey, Renesmee, creo que alguien anda _hambrienta_ aquí –levanté una ceja –, al menos espera a que estés con Jake –me burlé de ella.

— ¡Isabella! –chilló totalmente roja.

— ¿Qué? –pregunté con inocencia fingida –. Yo no soy la que anda _practicando_ con una banana.

Reí al ver su cara llena de vergüenza y sus ojos lanzándome dagas. Pero ¿Quién me culparía? No todos los días ves a tu prima _devorándos_e un banano…y de ese tamaño. Amm, ok, creo que la imagen mental que se me vino en ese instante logro que dejará del todo el chiste y pusiera cara de asco.

—JA. Sabía que no lo lograría –rió pasando a mi lado y golpeándome con su cadera, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

—No es justo. Algún día lograre burlarme de tu vida o no vida sexual sin que me de asco –refunfuñé con niña pequeña. Con los brazos aun cruzados y un puchero, tomé mi abrigo de la percha antes de salir al frio de octubre.

—Sabes que nunca lograras hacerlo como yo –socarronamente dijo mientras se subía a su querido mercedes rosa. Hum. No pregunten cómo carajos mi prima había conseguido el auto de la Barbie porque de verdad no tengo ni una jodida idea.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… –comencé.

— ¿Acaso tú piensas? –rió ganándose un lindo golpe de mi parte en su nuca –. Auch, Bella. Deja el salvajismo –lloriqueó.

—Ya cállate y escúchame –bufé –. Estaba pensando en que haremos cuando nos graduemos, que ya falta muy poquito. ¿Tú ya sabes a dónde irás?

—No –la miré con curiosidad ante su tono totalmente despreocupado –. Bella, no nos adelantemos. En un solo momento todo puede cambiar de manera drástica. Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad –dijo de nuevo en modo hippie –misterioso.

¡Joder! Que me estaba sacando de onda tanto cuchicheo entre mis supuestas amigas.

—Grr. Odio que anden así –suspiré tratando de no explotar. Porque a la final en parte ella tenía razón –. Dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso y ya, aunque mi encante tener todo…

—…bien planificado, etcétera, etcétera –bufó –. Ya estás peor que Alice y sabes que eso es grave –rió mientras aceleraba para gritarle a un tipo que nos había rebasado como desquiciado. — ¡Conduce con cuidado, crabrón, hijo de…! –no creo que valga la pena repartir todo lo que ella dijo. Ness podía tener un auto que parecía hecho por _Mattel_, pero cuando conducía tenía un vocabulario peor que el de un marinero.

—Definitivamente estás loca –reí mirándola con burla –. Hablando de cosas místicas, misteriosas y eso. ¿Sabes cuáles son los disfraces que la duende preparó para nosotras? –rió de forma traviesa –. Ok, no respondas eso es un claro sí –sonreí de forma lobuna cuando encontré con que molestarla –. Dime, ¿Hoy al fin dejarás de acosar a Black desde las sombras?

Mi prima tenía un enamoramiento bastante obsesivo con el primo de los Cullen. Sip, Jacob era primo de los Cullen. Dicen que sus padres no se llevan bien pero que entre los primos hay una gran amistad a pesar de todo y que por eso vive con ellos aquí en Forks. Pero bueno, no se podía creer todo lo que la gente dice porque nadie en este pueblo sabe mucho acerca de ellos. Cuando los Cullen se mudaron, apenas se sabía que Carlisle el padre de estos había conseguido un buen empleo aquí que habían decidido dejar Alaska para establecerse aquí. Sólo eso se sabía de ellos… Y que las fiestas a las que los hijos de Carlisle y Esme, la belleza en persona, asistían o hacía eran las mejores…eso lo veríamos hoy.

—No lo acoso, sólo vigilo desde lejos que ninguna de esas perras toquen lo que es mío –dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Ya, llámalo como quieras, pero para mí es lo mismo –reí.

—Hagamos un trato, primita –sonrió de una manera que en serio,_ en serio _me dio miedo –; si tú le dices a Edward… yo le digo a Jake.

— ¿Decirle qué? –chillé mirándola como si estuviera loca –. Yo no tengo nada que decirle a Cullen, a ninguno de ellos –sentencié, declinando su oferta. ¿Se imaginan a Bella Swan diciéndole a Edward Cullen lo sexy que era? Ni con todo el alcohol del mundo en mi sistema lo haría. Sería muuuy vergonzoso.

—Vamos, Bells, yo sé que te mueres por ver a_Pollaward._

—Ag, Renesmee ¿En serio? ¿En serio acabas de mesclar su nombre con su polla? –dije mosqueada.

—Humm…eso creo –se encogió de hombros.

—Cállate, perra –reí mientras le lanzaba un lápiz de ojos que había encontrado por ahí.

—Hey, te voy a denunciar por maltrato, _Zorrella _–rió. Ah, como quiero a mi prima. Con otra no podría tener este trato.

.

.

.

—Creo que la lluvia descompuso mi cable –chilló Alice tratando, inútilmente, de arreglar su televisión de plasma.

—Ya déjalo, mira la hora que es –chilló Rose saltando del sofá.

Estuvimos viendo una de esas estúpidas películas de terror en las que pude notar claramente cuando era salsa de tomate o cuando era jugo de mora, incluso pude ver los proyectores de los fantasmas. Pff, las peores de mi vida. Al parecer había pasado ya unas cuantas horas ya que estaba oscureciendo.

—Bien, chicas. Los disfraces están de esta forma: Rose, animadora zombi; Nessie, Caperucita Sexy; yo de vaquera asesina y Bella –sonrió de forma cómica –, de vampiresa.

— ¿Qué? No hablas en serio –mi rostro se encendió a modo que llegué a pensar que podía darme una hemorragia por las mejillas. Alguna vez, solté un simple e inocente comentario de que los Cullen podían ser vampiros, principalmente Edward… Dios, como las odiaba ahora.

—Oh, sí, Bells –rió con sorna –. Ya que _tanto_ te gustan los _vampis_.

—Te odio, maldita –gruñí mientras subía a su habitación, por no decir departamento de Alice. Y es que la casa de los Brandon no era nada chica. En serio era enorme, y Alice parecía tener en vez de un cuarto un departamento con tienda de ropa incluida.

Escuché como las otras subía las escaleras riendo. Y así empezó la tortura…

.

.

.

_Wow…_

Y es que en serio, mi vocabulario y léxico se había reducido a eso en este momento.

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no_ podía_ ser yo. Simplemente era increíble. Mi palidez contrastaba a la perfección con el oscuro maquillaje y el rojo intenso de mis labios, mi cabello caía lacio hasta la cintura, y hasta podría jurar que lo veía más oscuro. Y la ropa…wow… no parecía una zorra ni tampoco una bruja. Era simplemente hermoso, me veía increíble y sexy…

— ¡No jodas! –chillé mirándome por todos los ángulos posibles en el gran espejo de Alice –. De verdad esta soy yo…

— ¡Clarooo! Cuando hay demasiada materia prima, muy poco puede hacer una simple humana aunque sea fabulosa como yo–dijo "humildemente" haciendo una venia.

—Mensa –reí –. Las adoro, hermosas. De veras gracias –las abracé.

Alice vestía un disfraz bastante gracioso de vaquera, hasta tenía su propio látigo y tenía algunas manchas de_ sangre_ regadas por ahí. Rose, en cambio vestía un traje muy parecido al que usaba a diario en el Instituto, porque sí, ella era animadora, pero este uniforme era amarillo con blanco…típico y tenía la piel un poco verdosa y algunas _heridas_. Y por ultimo mi prima... vestía un muy corto vestido negro con corsé, una capa roja, hasta tenía una canastita, y unas botas negras de un tacón más alto que la torre Eiffel… Ok, yo también era un _poquito _exagerada algunas veces.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Están bellísimas –sonrió Alice de forma engreía –, y ni hablar de mí. Planeo _montarme _a un vaquerito que estará en esa fiesta.

—Ag, Alice. Realmente, realmente, no quiero saber de tus hazañas sexuales –escupí mirándola con burla.

—Ay, Bells. No seas amargada –bufó Rose –. Yo por mi parte planeo _animar _y _cazar _a un oso…

—Y yo _jugaré_ con un lobito –agregó Ness sonriendo coqueta.

—Dios, ya cállate come bananas –chillé mirando a mi prima con enojo.

— ¿Bananas? –preguntaron Rose y Allie a coro.

—Ignoren a mi prima –dijo Renesmee mirándome como si fuera a matarme.

—Si no quieren que siga diciendo cosas así, dejen hablar de lo que harán esta noche con sus vaqueros, lobos, osos o lo que sea –gruñí sacándoles la lengua.

"Bruja" Dijeron al unísono rodando los ojos.

—Perras –bufé –. Ya vámonos o no llegamos hoy.

Al ver la hora, mis amigas chillaron como locas y comenzaron a recoger cualquier tontería que llevarían a la fiesta. Yo sólo las miraba con aburrimiento, hasta que sentí como era jalada escalera abajo.

Bien, el momento de la verdad ha llegado… Ok, sonó dramático pero siempre quise decirlo.

.

.

.

—Simplemente, no –dije aún sin bajarme del auto.

Estábamos ya al frente de la casa Cullen, o debería decir mansión. Y sí, no quería bajarme del auto ¿Quieren saber por qué? Así no quieran se los diré. Los disfraces de las personas que iban llegando a la enorme fiesta, eran un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Infantiles. La mayoría al menos, otras en cambio se veían como verdaderas _prepago. _Y aunque mi disfraz estaba de lo mejor, al ver las dimensiones de la casa me quedé totalmente helada, y luego a mi mente llego el_ vampiro_, bueno, no. No llegó a mi mente. Sino que era_ él_ quien estaba en la puerta haciendo entrar a los invitados… ¡Y vestido como vampiro!

_**» ¿Dios? ¿Acaso te estabas burlando de mí?**_

—Bien, Bella. No digas que no te lo…

— ¿Pasa algo? –dijo una voz aterciopelada, que aunque la había oído muy pocas veces, tenía graba a fuego e mi memoria y podría reconocerla donde sea.

—Oh –Alice me miró con una sonrisa pícara, antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo –. Lo que pasa es que Isabella no quiere bajar del auto, y no sabemos cómo convencerla –dijo haciendo un puchero y, si no me estaba volviendo loca –aunque era probable que ya fuera loca –, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Edward… sí, eso debí haberlo imaginado.

—No, yo…

—Vamos, _Bella. _Entra, de seguro te divertirás _mucho _–su voz diciendo mi nombre se me antojo demasiado sensual… y completémoslo con lo último que dijo parecía una insinuación a algo… no muy inocente.

Me sonrojé violentamente al darme cuenta hacia donde estaban yendo mis locos pensamientos.

—Yo… –el primer error de la noche, miré directamente a sus ojos que normalmente eran de color topacio, ahora eran de un color casi negro… Y ahí supe que estaba perdida –. Está bien.

Sin más me baje del auto con ayuda de Cullen. Pero lo que hizo luego de soltar mi mano me desconcertó, puso una máscara de total frialdad y haciendo gestos educados, _demasiado _educados, se fue por donde había venido.

—Ok, creo que Cullen tiene algún problema de bipolaridad -bufé tratando de calmar a las estúpidas mariposas que aun revoloteaban en mi estomago.

—Tal para cual –dijeron juntas, riendo como hienas.

—Cállense –las deje ahí y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la fiesta.

Y de nuevo…mi vocabulario de redujo a esa palabra… WOW

Esto estaba de locos. La hermosa casa por fuera ya era todo un acontecimiento, llena de telarañas sintéticas, muchas calaveras que parecían tan reales que, debo admitirlo, llegaron hasta a asustarme un poco, calabazas con sonrisas malditas alumbrando el camino a la puerta principal… y para completar, hasta había una especie de niebla por los suelos, y se veían _demasiado_ natural. Pero por dentro… Uff. La cosa se ponía mejor. Todas las paredes estaban negras, con telarañas por donde miraras, _sangre_ por las paredes, cuadros realmente espantosos que parecía que te seguían con la mirada, una enorme mesa de estilo gótico llena de comida realmente extraña y bebidas también muy raras, que en su mayoría asemejaban a la sangre. Dios… ¿Será que los Cullen tiene una clase de fijación con la sangre?

Luego de estremecerme seguí caminando por la casa, tratando de buscar a alguien que conociera. Pero bueno… eso parecía misión imposible, porque la casa estaba a reventar, parecía que no entraría ni un alma más, pero increíblemente sí lo hacía… pero cómo no si las parejas no bailaban, tenían sexo con ropa en vez de bailar. Y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme alejado de mis amigas. No encontré a nadie con quien me llevara bien así que hice lo más acertado en una situación tan tensa y enervante como esta… Ir a la mesa de las bebidas, y tomar lo que se viera más fuerte.

Pero como la suerte y Bella Swan muchas veces no están de amigas…no volví a ver a las chicas… así que me tocó estar sola, como siempre.

Suspiré cansada al notar quien se acercaba a mí.

—Bella –graznó Mike acercándose a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mike? –suspiré cansada mientras veía a todos lados menos a él.

—Ay, Bella ¿Así tratas tú a tus amigos? –sonrió de una manera que se me hizo totalmente horrible.

—Pff. Déjame –farfullé. Su jodido acoso obsesivo me volvía loca.

—Vamos, Bella. Baila conmigo esta pieza –murmuró acercándose DEMASIADO a mí. ¡Joder! _Respeta mi espacio vital_. Estuve a punto de gritarle.

—Por segunda vez, Mike. Déjame. No quiero bailar contigo –comencé a buscar algún escape con la mirada. Pero no había absolutamente nada o nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

—No seas mentirosa, guapa –me agarró de la cintura con fuerza por lo que mis intentos de alejarme de él eran vanos.

— ¡Mierda! Suéltame, Mike –giré mi cara cuando noté que comenzaba a acercarse. Eso sí que no. No dejaría que ese idiota me besara.

El inmundo ser que me tenía en sus brazos olía totalmente a alcohol. Por lo que comencé a temer de lo que pudiera hacerme. ¡¿Por qué tuve que alejarme de las chicas?!

—Suéltala –dijo una voz que normalmente era aterciopelada, de manera muy autoritaria y fría.

—Desaparece, Cullen. No te metas en los asuntos de Isabella y míos. ¿No ves acaso lo bien que lo pasamos? –dijo arrastrando las palabras y apretándome más, por lo que jadee de dolor.

Y ahí todo pasó de sopetón. Mike se encontraba en el suelo chillando como la nenita que todos sabían que era en el fondo.

—Te lo advertí, Newton -gruñó Edward entre dientes –. Y no te le vuelvas a acercar, es la última vez que te lo digo –le dio una patada en el estómago antes de jalarme con él.

Pero antes de eso…yo ya estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Última vez? ¿Es que había habido otras veces?

Tan distraída iba que sólo me di cuenta a dónde íbamos cuando el tenebroso y helado aire de Forks me golpeó de lleno, haciéndome tiritar.

— ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Edward con voz algo ronca.

— ¿Eh? N-o, No –mis dientes castañearon delatando mi mentira. ¡Obvio que tenía frío! Forks era el lugar más frío de América continental. Y si no lo era…era lo más cercano.

—No tienes que mentirme –susurró mirándome de manera rara, mientras ponía sobre mis hombros su chaqueta. Lo miré y pude notar que aun seguía con la capa de vampiro. Sonreí tenuemente –. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó sonriendo él también.

—No, nada. Eh… sólo estaba pensando –murmuré mirando a sus hermosos ojos que volvían a ser negros.

—Algún día podré leerte –murmuró sonriendo ladinamente.

—Bueno…Gracias por ayudarme hace un rato con el inmundo ser…digo Newton –me sonrojé al notar lo que había dicho. Pero no me culpen. Cualquier chica normal se pondría nerviosa estando frente a un dios heleno como Edward Cullen.

—De nada, supongo –dijo cuadrando la mandíbula, y mi mano antes de que mi cerebro lo procesara, se acercó a su mejilla para que dejara de estar tan tenso –. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Miré hacia al frente, descubriendo tenebrosamente, como la neblina se alejaba de un pequeño camino de piedras que dirigía hacían el bosque.

Abrí los ojos como platos antes de contestar: —Es-Esta bien.

—Bien, vamos –dijo pasando su mano por mi cintura de manera bastante posesiva.

Caminamos por el caminito de piedras, a los lados solo había arboles y demás plantas. Nada que quitara mi atención del bello adonis a mi lado.

—Me dirás a dónde vamos –susurré luego de aclarar mi garganta para llamar su atención.

—Mmm. Déjame lo pienso en el camino –levantó una ceja en mi dirección, sonriendo de lado. Pero de repente sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse aun más que antes –. Me gusta tu vestido… Te ves…Te ves realmente _exquisita_ de vampiresa, _Isabella_ –susurró en mi oído con tono suave y ronco a la vez. Demasiado sensual para mi gusto.

Jadee fuertemente agarrándome del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Cullen? –murmuré apenas.

—Isabella, para _ti_ soy _Edward, tu Edward._

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso él había dicho que era mío…?

— ¿Qué…? –posó uno de sus fríos dedos en mi labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Bella. Hablaremos luego –comenzó a jalarme de nuevo por el camino de piedras. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que vi que comenzaba a aparecer ante nosotros una cabaña. Era realmente hermosa y por lo que parecía era grande y sería lujosa por dentro. ¿Sería de los Cullen?

— ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté mirando asustada la cabaña. De un momento a otro todo mi cuerpo había comenzado a temer entrar en esa cabaña.

—Mmm ¿Me tienes miedo, Swan? –me volvió a agarrar de la cintura mientras metía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y aspiraba fuertemente –. Hueles malditamente bien –jadeó mirándome como si fuera su presa. Temblé un poco al sentir como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello y comenzaba a besarlo y mordisquearlo ligeramente.

— ¿Debería? –apenas logré decir.

—Deberías, Bella, deberías, pero ya es tarde… ¿No te han enseñado tus padres a no andar sola en el bosque, y aun más con un desconocido? –Edward me acercó más a él mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

—No… tú no –jadee –, tú no eres un desconocido, y no estoy sola.

Gemí fuertemente cuando Edward clavó un poco más sus dientes en mi cuello.

—Quizás tengas razón –sonrió de nuevo antes de separarse de mí para volver a jalarme –. ¿Quieres entrar? La cabaña es mía –musitó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

—Yo… no sé –bajé la mirada totalmente sonrojada. Yo no solía comportarme así normalmente. Y, por raro que sonara, yo no quería que Edward pensara que era otra ofrecida como las que fácilmente encontrabas en el Instituto de Forks.

—Bella, mírame -susurró. Al ver que no le hacía caso, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me miró con una mezcla de algo que me confundió totalmente: Pasión, ternura y ¿Amor? Eso sí que era imposible… Edward Cullen jamás se fijaría en mí de esa manera –. Escucha. Sólo hablaremos ¿Sí? No pasará nada que tú no _quieras_.

El tono de voz que Edward utilizó conmigo no sólo hizo que asintiera como estúpida enamorada, sino que me le quedé mirando los labios por más de lo normal. Haciendo que Edward sonriera al notarlo.

Agaché la mirada y lo seguí dentro de la cabaña.

Los Swan no éramos multimillonarios, pero gozábamos de buena posición social y económica al ser Charlie, mi padre, el Jefe de Policia. Eso también ayudaba a que tuviera alta posición en ese Instituto. La verdad es que nunca me había importado _realmente _el ser considerada una de las más populares y bellas del Instituto. El titulo que sí me había ganado era el de inteligente. Sin ser egocéntricos siempre me había esforzado en los estudios para que cuando fuera grande, pudiera aspirar a una buena Universidad y poder huir de este pequeño y helado pueblo…

Salté, despertando de mi ensoñación, al sentir las frías manos de Edward tomar mis hombros para sacar de ellos su chaqueta. Besó mi cuello una vez más para luego alejarse.

—Es…es realmente muy bonita –dije mirando la hermosa cabaña. Se notaba claramente que en la decoración había participado una mujer o Edward era gay…la segunda era imposible así que la primera logró revolverme el estomago al pensar que él podría tener una novia que andaba decorando sus propiedades.

—Gracias, la decoró mi madre, Esme –sonrió tierno, logrando que yo sonriera también. Edward en sus dos facetas –sexymente sensual y tiernamente lindo – era un completo ángel…no… un dios, mejor dicho.

—Lo hace muy bien –dije muy –demasiado – entusiasmada al saber que no había sido alguna perra la que andaba decorando la casa de MI Edward…Ok, Bella. Para el carro, no es tuyo.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? –preguntó mirándome el Edward sexymente sensual, de nuevo.

—Eh…no, gracias. Creo que ya bebí demasiado –bajé la mirada a mis pies –. Si no hubieras aparecido dudo que pudiera haber hecho algo en contra de Mike…

En menos de dos segundos Edward estaba delante de mí con una mirada que no supe interpretar.

—Nunca más, Bella. Nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a ese idiota malnacido. Aléjate de él, por favor –me miró con suplica y autoridad que lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva y asentir mirando al suelo de nuevo —. Bien… quiero mostrarte algo.

Me levantó al estilo novia, y me llevó a un piano de cola que estaba cerca de uno de los ventanales más grandes de la cabaña, y me sentó en el banquillo.

—Wow… no sabía que tocabas el piano –mentira… lo había escuchado tocar más de un par de veces en el salón de arte. Pero él no tenía que saber que yo lo espiaba de vez en cuando, un poco muy seguido ¿O sí?

—Bueno… es la segunda cosa que más amo en esta vida –me miró sonriendo –. Amm… quiero que escuches esto y me digas que te parece.

Yo sólo asentí mirándolo embobada.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente las teclas, logrando que las notas de una hermosa melodía inundaran el salón. Era simplemente hermosa. En ella podía sentir amor, alegría, desesperación, tristeza, anhelo…pero como dije al inicio, por sobre todo el amor. La canción me llegó tanto que un momento después pude notar como mi rostro se abnegaba en lagrimas… lo que no sabía era por qué me pasaba esto.

—Es…es realmente muy hermosa ¿De quién es? –pregunté cuando hubo acabado, tratando de que Edward no viera mis lagrimas… fracasé totalmente ya que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiar mis mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Mío…bueno yo la hice… pero –acercó su rostro al mío y junto nuestras frentes –. Esta canción es tuya…

— ¿Qué? –solté como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Esa canción es todo lo que tu significas para mí, Bella –susurró posando sus labios en los míos. De forma suave y lenta. En una dulce caricia. Pero eso no era suficiente para mí ahora. Ya luego aclararíamos las cosas.

Lo jalé del cuello de su camisa e hice que profundizara el beso. Pasé mis manos por su hermoso y suave cabello, logrando así que él gimiera. Sonreí en sus labios, lo que él aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua. Así en nuestras bocas comenzó una batalla campal por el poder…sabía que no ganaría contra él y sus labios pero eso no me importó y seguí luchando, sintiendo el dulce y refrescante sabor de su boca. Y simplemente no pude evitarlo, gemí fuertemente mientras me sentaba a horacadas sobré él.

Al parecer eso lo puso frenético porque ni bien me hube sentado, el se levantó sosteniéndome por las nalgas, a lo que volví a gemir. Caminó hacia lo que yo pensé sería la habitación de la cabaña.

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos –más míos que suyos- era lo único que se podía escuchar haciendo eco en el lugar.

—Bella… –gimió dejándose caer sentado sobre la enorme cama que ahí había.

—Edward –respondí yo besando su cuello. Ni su helada piel era capaz de bajar mi temperatura.

—Bella…no…no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras –dijo con voz ronca. Sonreí coqueta mientras comenzaba a frotarme contra su erección. Dios…_Eddie_ era grande, _muy_ grande

—Quiero hacerlo, Edward –me separé un poco de él para que pudiera ver directo a mi ojos y notara la sinceridad en ellos.

—No sabes cuando he esperado esto, _la mia vita_ –me besó con fuerza casi con agresividad. Me arrancó la capa que tenía puesta y acarició mis hombros de forma muy suave y sensual a la vez.

—Edward –gemí restregándome contra él. Podía sentir la humedad bajar por mis piernas…estaba más excitada que nunca en mi vida. Si bien no era virgen tampoco es que tuviera demasiada experiencia. Pero sólo Edward sería capaz de ponerme así. Podía sentir que a su mínimo roce me correría.

Dejé de pensar tanto y jalé su camisa, haciendo que los botones volaran para cualquier dirección y saqué la capa de la misma forma. Su pecho era simplemente perfecto, ni muy musculoso ni muy débil…demasiado bello para su propio bien. Comencé a acariciar su pecho suavemente y pude notar que aun después de todo el seguía frío.

—Hermosa, me estás matando –gimió – pero aun hay demasiada ropa –y así arrancó –de verdad lo hizo – mi vestido, dejándome así en un par de braguitas de encaje negro.

— ¡Edward! –chillé –. Alice me matará por haber hecho añicos su amada creación…

Al notar que él no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a lo que decía seguí su mirada y ahí recordé…que no tenía absolutamente nada más que las bragas.

Traté de taparme pero él no me dejó y comenzó a besar el contornó de mis pecho suavemente –. No importa, yo me haré cargo…incluso si quieres vamos y compramos otro, para los dos.

Gemí vergonzosamente cuando Edward se metió uno de mis pechos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo como si fuera la última Coca-Cola en el desierto, mientras con la otra mano le daba caricias expertas a mi otro pecho. Así siguió un rato mientras intercambiaba los pechos. Yo lo único que era capaz de hacer, era gemir como loca y acariciar su cabello y su cuello. Podía sentir claramente la conocida bola de fuego y placer que me formaba en mi bajo vientre. No me faltaba mucho más…

—Vamos, Bella, córrete para mí, amor –Edward mordió fuertemente uno de mis senos y eso fue lo único que necesité para dejarme ir gritando fuertemente su nombre.

¡EDWARD NI SI QUIERA ME HABÍA TOCADO REALMENTE!

—Eso…eso fue increíble –murmuré apoyando mi frente en su fuerte hombro.

—Eso no es nada, hermosa –de un momento a otro sentía la blanda superficie de su cama contra mi espalda –. No más juegos, Bella –se quitó los pantalones y sus bóxers de una sola, haciendo que yo gimiera al ver su enorme y bien puesta polla, erguida contra su estomago. Volvía a sentir es bola de fuego formarse en mi interior y mis bragas que ya de por si estaba totalmente inservibles por mi anterior orgasmo, se mojaron aun más.

—Eres…eres hermoso –murmuré sonrojándome.

—Y todo tuyo, amor, todo tuyo –se subió encima de mí y mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de mi cadera, jugando con el elástico de mis bragas. Me miró a los ojos –. ¿Estás segura? Una vez haya hecho esto…no podré parar…

—Totalmente, quiero esto, Edward, por favor –rogué jadeando y tratando de tener un contacto más íntimo con él.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron más si es que eso era posible y arrancó las bragas. Chillé de la impresión.

—Hermosa –susurró mirándome a los ojos mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas y entraba despacio en mi interior. Jadeamos al unísono al sentirnos tan cerca, tan juntos y tan bien. Era la mejor sensación en toda mi jodida vida. Edward se quedó quieto un momento esperando a que me acostumbrara a él…pero no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando yo necesite que comenzara a moverse, lo que le indique con un movimiento de cadera –. Mierda, Bella…eres tan…estrecha –gimió moviéndose lenta y sincronizadamente. Pero eso no era lo que yo necesitaba ahora.

—Más, Edward…más –chillé pasando mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo a mis labios. Sus labios capturaron los míos en un ardiente y sediento beso. Jadee fuertemente cuando sentí como mordía mi labio y de él comenzaba a brotar sangre…un corte pequeño, pero al él lo volvió loco ya que comenzó a chupar de la pequeña herida de mi labio inferior.

— ¿Qué quieres, amor? Dímelo y será tuyo.

—Más rápido…más fuerte… –fui perdiendo la voz a la vez que Edward comenzaba a moverse rápido y duro en mi interior, a la vez que seguía bebiendo de mi labio.

—Maldita sea…eres perfecta –abrí los ojos para ver sus labios con algo de sangre…y por raro y hasta enfermo que sonara, el saber que esa sangre era mía, me encendió aun más.

— ¡Edward! –chillé buscando sus labios cuando sentí que se aproximaba mi segundo orgasmo.

—Vamos, _Bells_, vente conmigo –gruñó besándome una última vez antes de dejar que el clímax nos llevara a nuestro nirvana personal. Él gruñendo mi nombre y yo gritando el suyo en sus labios.

Simplemente lo mejor de mi vida. Edward se quedó recostado encima de mí, mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su cabello, y note que eso le encantaba ya que comenzó a gemir suave de gusto. Una vez se hubo recuperado, se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho.

Bostecé, pero antes de dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo. Recordé que aun debíamos aclarar las cosas, lo de la canción y sus palabras que me habían confundido de sobre manera… Pero me acobardé y decidí por el escape en este momento.

Me senté en la cama en contra de su voluntad. Buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera servirme para vestirme y poder irme. Ya que mi vestido estaba completamente roto, igual que mis bragas.

—Bien, supongo que ahora tendré que ver cómo vuelvo a casa sin que todo el mundo me vea desnuda –murmuré tratando de parecer normal. No debía haberme hecho ilusiones con alguien como Edward. Era obvio que todo lo que me dijo era solo porque quería acostarse conmigo. Ahora que ya lo había hecho, no le importaría más.

_Edward no es así…_

Comencé a levantarme tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se iban formando en la comisura de mis ojos. Pero no pude moverme más de dos centímetros, cuando unas manos frías me agarraron fuertemente por la cintura. No regresé a verlo.

—Bella ¿Qué rayos haces? –preguntó con voz ahogada. Su tono parecía apagado y asustado.

—Trato de ver que puedo rescatar para poder vestirme.

—No, no, no. Creo que tú no entendiste cómo son las cosas…

—Y ¿Cómo son las cosas, Edward? –me giré en sus brazos y note que sus ojos color topacio había vuelto aunque un poco de negro seguía ahí.

—No…lo entiendes. Es tan…difícil –bufó –. Tú no sabes lo que soy, aunque lo sospechas…y por eso tuve que alejarme de ti, la primera cosa que más amo en este maldito mundo. No quiero arriesgarte ni condenarte a lo que soy… pero…ya no puedo mantenerme alejado más tiempo de ti –me abrazó y olió mi cabello –. Tratar de resistirme a ti es como un… como un adicto resistiéndose a su droga…

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca…simplemente fue el maldito y jodido paraíso. ¡Edward acababa de decirme que me amaba! Y aunque en sus ojos se veía el miedo…algo dentro de mí me decía que él no mentía.

—O sea… que estás diciendo que soy tu marca personal de heroína –dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Edward sonrío con ternura, apreciando mi esfuerzo.

—Sí…tú eres exactamente mi marca personal de heroína.

Me acerqué a sus labios y hablé coqueta sobre ellos: —Yo también te amo, mi _conde_.

El beso empezó suave, pero como estaba segura siempre sería con Edward, el calor fue aumentando y la presión de sus labios fue mayor.

—Bella –susurró separándose. Lo miré confundida –. Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Pero debes entender que no es fácil para mí controlarme contigo…No sé como logré separarme antes de matarte –su voz se puso ronca. Toqué mi cuello y pude sentir un par de agujeros, y como para comprobar mis sospechas, vi manchas de sangre en mi mano y además el corte en mi labio latió indicándome que no se iría pronto –. Eres tan malditamente bella…pero si seguimos con esto, algún día no podré soportarlo…

—No me importa –mi voz sonó más segura de lo que imaginé. Sonreí dándole un suave beso en los labios – Nada de eso importa si estoy contigo…podría vivir una eternidad y más contigo, no me importaría. Pero sin ti ya no tendría sentido vivir…No pararé, porque tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Yo te amo y tú me amas…nada más importa…

Edward no me dio tiempo de decir nada más cuando se abalanzó contra mis labios.

—Edward…tengo frío –susurré riendo sin dejar de besarlo. Bueno…el cuerpo de mi vampiro favorito sí que me helaba pero el calor de mis entrañas contrarrestaba con creces al frío.

—Mmm… creo que podemos arreglar eso –murmuró mordiendo en lóbulo de mi oreja.

Puede que Edward fuera un vampiro, puede que me considerara su marca personal de heroína y se moría por beber mi sangre. Pero nada de eso valía para mí. Lo único importante era que entre nosotros había amor y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Estaba cien por ciento segura que como Alice solía decir… Terminaría a agradeciéndoles a mis locas amigas por haberme traído a esta fiesta...y tener un _**Feliz Halloween.**_

* * *

_***Roja como un tomate, salé de su escondite* Lalalala And say Hello! xDD Oknot ._. Como aclaré al inicio es mi primer One shot y es mi primer lemmon xD no sé si lo hice bien o si simplemente debo dedicarme a escribir cursis historias adolescente :'D xD También es la primera vez que hago un Edward vampiro *-* hahaha **_

_**Si alguien lee mi otro fic dejenme decirles que trataré de subirlo lo más rápido posible :P pero es que estoy en exámenes ahora mismo debería estudiar! xD Ayer me fui al concierto de Simple Plaaaan! *-* A alguien le gusta? Los amé hahaha Bueno ._. ya, no las agobio con mi aburrida vida u_u hahaha**_

_** POR FAVOR! Si me dejan unos cuantos lindos y sexys Reviews le mandaré a un Edward ) y además haré que Santa los saqué de su lista negra :OO xD**_

_**FELIZ HALLOWEEN! xD**_

_**Ahhhh! Y en Ecuador...Feliz día del Escudo XDDDDD Ok ._. borren esta parte de sus memorias ._. u_u xD**_

_**Besos, Nikolc:**_

_**31-10-12...**_


End file.
